


Falling Overnight

by LullabliesAndDreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Isaac fluff, Alternate Universe, Derek’s only a year or 2 older than the others, Falling overnight movie inspired, Fluffs and kisses, Gen, I’ve been in here for a few months now but im still not use to creating tags, Lydia’s smart but clumsy, One Shot, Stiles is confident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: I have a 170 plus I.Q. and a perfect photographic memory, once I heard and read something, I’ll remember it perfectly.Maybe that’s actually where the problem lies.Remembering everything is not exactly as good as it sounds.





	Falling Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone here know the movie called ‘Falling overnight’? Yeah, that one. The one where the main character have cancer and will have surgery the next day, but then he met this girl that invited him on a party and he went full YOLO. 
> 
> Yep, that’s my inspiration for this story, though I didn’t follow their storyline. Let’s make that one straight, NO ONES GOING TO DIE.
> 
> BTW this is the one shot I was talking about. This is a very long one shot, I hope you guys have patient for this.
> 
> PS. Would you believe that this is the reason I’m losing idea with my other two stories? I’ve also been slaving myself on this for the last few days. I'm just happy now that I finally finish this and can now share with you guys. 
> 
> I got my focus again to my other stories so doncha worry, haha.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Please go leave me your thoughts. Kisses 😘 — Camille

Lately, I’ve been in a very, _very_, bad mood.

I don’t know where it came from, I’m just... _I_ _don’t_ _know_.

Maybe my period’s about to come, or maybe this is just because of stress from the upcoming end of semester test, which I’m having a hard time focusing to study.

I never really have to study.

I have a 170 plus I.Q. and a perfect photographic memory, once I hear and read something, I’ll remember it perfectly.

Maybe that’s actually where the problem lies.

Remembering everything is not exactly as good as it sounds.

“And you’re not listening to me again, Lydia.” The sound of frustration in my best friend voice, Allison, broke me from my reverie.

“Sorry.” I said, turning to her, letting her know that she now have my full attention.

She sighs irritatedly but shoot me a smile, “As I was saying, tonights party, you’re coming right?”

She’s been pushing me to go out with her for days now. I’ll been brushing her off saying that I have a lot of things to do which she always counter with ‘_don’t spout bullshits, I know you never really study.’_

She put me in a heavy guilt trip and finally, I give in and promised her that I’ll go to this party with her.

“Of course.” I answered which didn’t sound so convincing but Allison didn’t question anymore.

“Well I’ll see you later. 6 sharp, okay?” I nodded and she pick up her bag looking on her wristwatch, she’s running late again on her class “and please, don’t forget to wear something nice!” She shouted on her way, making me wince in embarrassment.

It’s not like I wear hideous clothes, I’m just not putting a lot of effort anymore like a used to.

Beautifying yourself everyday is exhausting and senseless. It’s not like I’m dating anybody, or plan to date, for that matter.

I’m so over dating. I had tons from high school and my memories of dating is not exactly so pleasant.

Maybe it’s because my taste in guys are so bad that I never really had a good and proud relationship.

I push off my thoughts and gather my things to go home and rest for the mean time.

The irony of sleeping yet waking up with a headache — I must have fallen asleep when I laid down on my bed with intentions of closing and just resting my eyes.

I reach on my phone to check the time, ‘_Shit_!’

It’s already 5:32 in the evening, I haven’t even showered yet, Allison will surely kill me.

I hurried myself to the bathroom and finish showering in 5 minutes. I rummage my closet for my most decent dress remembering Allison’s reminder about my look, and found a black flowy dress that hangs few inches below my thighs and is backless with only few strings connecting to each sides. I huff, not really liking how revealing the dress is, but sucking it up so that Allison won’t say anything bad about how I look. I took a gray cardigan just in case.

I started to put make-up on but didn’t stress with it, only using light shades and natural colors, my lipstick though was different. I put on a deep red lipstick that complemented my strawberry blond hair. Surely, Allison won’t say anything bad on how I look.

I glance at the time and silently curse, 5:55. I wore a black lita shoes and grab my purse,then run out of my apartment to my car.

As I entered my car, Allison’s picture light up my phone.

“Where are you? You’re already 5 minutes late!” She immediate said once I answered her call.

“I’m so sorry, I fell asleep. I’m on my way now though, give me another 5 minutes and I’m there.”

“You should be!” She finishes, irritation in her voice is pretty evident, she then drop the call.

Another sigh left me and I allow myself to loosen up as I drive to Allison’s apartment street.

“Ohh thank god!” Relief in Allison’s face showed seeing me in her doorstep.

I was a bit confused on how she is dress, because it’s not looking anything for a party. “Am I over dress or are you still not ready? Shouldn’t we go now?” I asked not getting inside her apartment anymore.

“Amm no. We’re waiting for Malia and the others, we’re going to carpool with them.” She reveal, going inside and looking for something in her fridge.

“You said, 6 pm sharp. It’s 15 minutes pass, when are they going to arrive?” I followed her, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Around 6:40.” She turn back to me, pouring orange juice in two glasses and giving me one.

“And I was hurrying so much!” I complained, dismissing the orange juice.

“Well, I thought you won’t clean up well!” She reasoned, and gulp on her juice. “You look dashing by the way.” She added eyeing me from head to toe, approving my overall look.

“Thanks.” The only word I can think off, forgetting my annoyance.

After finishing her juice, she suddenly walk towards me and envelop me with a hug. “Ahhh, the Lydia that I love.” She mumbled on my shoulders as I blush a little.

I only known Allison for few years, being that she got to our high school in the middle of our senior year.

She was this graceful, smart, and a lovely person that being friends with her hasn’t been hard, and soon enough we became best friend.

Back in high school, I was also this big prima-donna — always wearing pretty clothes, not going out of the house without make-up on. But I stop caring when I entered college, that, that look that I built up in high school, gone like a bubble.

Allison and I go to the same university —NYU. Were in the middle of our second year, and I’ve become less and less of that prima I am back in high school. Allison though never changed, always caring, always loving.

15 minutes later the other girls arrives and we went to this obnoxiously big house. They said it was own by a guy named Jackson who’s parent were really loaded.

“Hey Allison.” A blond guy suddenly appears at the back of Allison, all smiles, and places his hand on her shoulder. I was surprise that she let the guys hand hang on her shoulder and shot a flirty smile to him.

“Isaac.” She greeted, the smile still hanging on her lips as she reach for his hand hanging her shoulder, holding it. All this subtle flirting is making me want to puke.

“Sorry, didn’t notice you have your friends.” He said, finally looking at us then giving us dashing smile. _I_ _see_ _why_ _Allison_ _is_ _smitten_, I thought to myself.

“My friends are inside as well, you girls should meet them” He announce, leading us to a patio were 4 guys huddles and engross in a conversation.

“Guys” Isaac called their attention and all snap a look at us. “Remember Allison?” Isaac said, pulling her forward, as they said their greetings then turning back to us letting Allison introduced us to the guys.

“Well this is Malia, Kira, Erica, and Lydia.” Allison pointed to each one of us. We’ve give them our smiles and greetings to be nice, then Isaac started to introduced the guys. 

“Well this is Scott, Boyd, Stiles and Derek.” Isaac did the same, pointing each person then started the greetings, “everyone’s single by the way.” He suddenly added like this is some kind of meet and match thing, that made me want to laugh but contained myself not wanting to draw attentions on me.

Few moments later, everyone seems to be comfortable with each other and have been engross in each others conversation, enjoying each others company — except me who run and hide to the kitchen trying to enjoy my drink but failing.

I tried to entertain myself by observing my ‘group of friends’ on the patio that can be seen at the kitchen.

Allison is with Isaac that who’s obviously flirting with each other.

Boyd have been trying to get Erica’s attention who seems to be so invested in Derek’s stories.

Scotts doing cute gesture to Kira and then Malia who’s obviously interested with Stiles.

I took another bottle of beer placing bets with myself on who’s going to end up with who, when Allison suddenly appears beside me.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Drinking.” I answered simply, then took a huge gulp on my beer.

“I didn’t convinced you to come here with me only to drink and sulk by yourself. You have to meddle with us.”

I didn’t give her any comments or reaction, I just swig another drink, finishing the bottle of beer then grabbing another one.

“Hey Lydia! We’ve only been here for about an hour, but it looks like you already had a lot of drink, don’t you dare get wasted on me!” She warned, pointing on me like a mother to her child.

“My alcohol tolerance has not faltered Allison, chill.” I reasoned, now grabbing tequila shots and offering one to her.

Allison was still eyeing me but a few seconds later she got convinced, and accepted the shot as we drink it at the same time, laughing after — that, till we heard troubles outside the patio.

Allison and I were about to go back to the patio, when Isaac and Stiles appeared in front of us. “We have to get out of here.” Isaac announced.

“What? Why? What’s going on?” Confusion envelop both of us wanting to know what happened and where are the others.

Another commotion were heard outside that faintly took our attention but Isaac recovered quickly stressing that we really have to go.

Attempting to still get an answer, Isaac just pull Allison and run.

I was in daze, not knowing what to do.

“Aren’t you coming?!” Stiles asked. I was giving him surprise-look as I thought he already followed Allison and Isaac.

My brain was buffering, I was contemplating if I should come with them or just stay here and have my drinks, when Stiles suddenly pulled me out and run.

Surprised with his action — I was baffled, but didn’t complained. His grip on my hand gives me a different feeling, something warm.

We run and run outside not exactly sure where we are going, until we caught the others. They were still running and looking back to see if someone followed.

I made the wrong decision to look back as well, when an immense feeling of dizziness envelope me and felt that I just have to stop running.

My feet stop on it’s own, but Stiles firm grip on my hands stayed, that I end up falling flat my face, scrapping my forehead, knees and elbows.

Everyone abruptly stops, hearing my cry of pain and then helping me up to run again for couple of mile still.

_Aahhh fuck... and here I am, proudly said that my alcohol tolerance haven’t faltered._

It was almost 10 at night. We were all standing outside a convenience store resting and mending my bruises.

“Ouch! A little gentle please!” I complained while Allison clean my wounds.

“And you proudly said that your alcohol tolerance is still high... don’t be a baby and suck it up.” She said as she damp the cotton a little harder making me wince.

“If we were not running I wouldn’t feel that dizzy” I countered, then remembered not having an explanation on why we were all running. “Why were we running anyway?” I asked to no one specifically just waiting for someone to answer.

“Because of Jackson.” Stiles answered, going toward us, “he was trying to hit on Kira and being completely out of line, it irk Scott, making him punch the asshole but then another guy shows up... one thing let to another.” He finishes, offering the bandaids after.

“I need to talk to Isaac. Can you help her with that?” Allison asked, looking on the line of people standing and leaning on the wall, spotting Isaac.

She didn’t wait for Stiles answer and just get up and walk towards Isaac. A sigh left me still a bit dizzy but overpowered with the stinging pain of my bruises.

I tried to put the bandaids myself but failed so Stiles reach out to help but stop for a second when our skins touch.

“You felt that?” He asked, continuing on helping with the bandaids.

“Felt what?” I asked, all confused with what he was talking about.

It confused me more when he didn’t answer and just gave small breathy laugh, then made sure that the bandaids were place correctly.

There it goes again, the different feeling I’m feeling when he has his hand on my skin. 

I look at his messy hair, trying to figure out what is this feeling I’m feeling.

“There.” He said as he carefully tap the bandaid on my skin. “You good?” He asks placing another bandaid, chancing a glance every now and then.

“Never been better.” I answered in a sarcastic tone.

Every glance he took, I take notice of the color of his eyes. It’s not that brown, there are specs of yellow, _or_ _was_ _it_ _gold_? Something like the color of whiskey, maybe even better. The color change from the light of the florescent, it may even be different with the light of the sun. _I’ll like to see that._

“I like your hair.” He said out of nowhere and break my reverie. “Not really blond. Kind of like red... but not really red.” He continues, shifting his look on me. “Strawberry blond — yeah, that’s more like that color.” He finish with a daring smile.

I know I was staring, but I can’t help it. I just realize this weird feeling I’m feeling on him, the warm.

This warm — it’s like safe, warm like home. But I’m not liking this. I look down to finally break the contact and stood up, wincing on the pain of my bruises and feeling a bit light headed. Stiles catches me immediately, supporting my weight.

“There it is again.” He said laughing, making me snap a questioning and confuse look at him forgetting my previous thoughts.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one feeling it.” He asked, looking at me with awe but slowly fading when he sees on my face that I have no idea what’s he talking about. “Never-mind then —“

“_Where_ _are_ _you_ _going_?!” Both Stiles and I attentions were taken, when Erica shouts and we saw Derek about to go.

Derek irritatedly huff then replied, “home... the party’s done and I rather do my thesis than loiter here, so —“ he wave his hand and started to go on his way again.

Boyd followed Derek when Erica stops them and said, “how about we go to my cousins party? It’s not that far from here, and it’s still early.”

“It is still early.” Isaac agreed going towards Derek and patting his back, “and didn’t you mention something about being shit-drunk, to forget someone named Jennifer —“ Isaac countered but was cut off by Derek.

“Okay, okay! But we’re going back to get my car, I don’t want to leave it there.”

“Do you think it’s safe to go back?” Allison asked, looking at everyone.

“Derek’s car and mine were park 3 houses far, I think it’s safe.” Isaac answered.

“My car’s park a block away from Jackson’s since we can’t find somewhere near to park earlier so I guess were safe as well.” Kira agreed, as I remember that it was her car the we carpooled to get to the party.

Everyone agreed to the arrangement and luckily there were no casualties happened when we went back to the cars.

Me, Allison, and Stiles decided to ride with Isaac’s car and the rest were divided to ride Dereks and Kira’s car.

At first I complained with the car arrangements, debating that we should just ride the car we rode earlier but Allison insist that riding with Isaac would be much comfortable and besides we’re all going in the same place.

So, I suck it up and sat as far away as I possibly can from Stiles, remembering the warm feeling he’s giving me which I supposed to like but hate because I know that nothing really good come out from it.

It only took us 10 minutes to arrive at Erica’s cousin house party.

Getting out of the car and staring at the house made me think that the house seems familiar, but I’m sure I haven’t been there before.

Stiles appeared on my side making me jump a little and almost lose my balance but he was quick to act and hold on to me.

“Thanks” I whispered, stepping away from him when I got my footing. But when we started walking I was limping a bit, I think I sprained my foot a bit earlier but I only notice the pain now that the alcohol has wear-off, and the pain of my bruises making me wince again.

“Let me help you.” Stiles offered, standing close to me, offering his hand.

I look at him for a second, hesitant to take his offer... that, until Allison’s shouting for us to catch up.

I curl my hand over his arms as he support my weight and match my pace.

The house was obnoxiously big as Jackson’s, might be bigger even.

When we entered, we all suddenly felt a bit underdress. This house party looks more of a soirée than a normal house party.

We all stared at Erica, giving her questioning looks that she only shrug and continue her strode to find her cousin and introduced us.

On our walk, I found where the ladies room is, so without really saying anything to the group, I stray away and walk towards the ladies room forgetting that I still have my hands curl on Stiles arms.

“Sorry.” I told him, letting go and pointing at the restroom which he understood.

_I_ _look_ _like_ _a_ _mess_, I told myself looking at the mirror.

My make up were smudge and having too many bandaids on my skin made it worst. My hairs a bit tangled and my nail polish were chaps.

I washed my hands and my face, thanking the gods that I wore a waterproof mascara.

After fixing myself a bit, I got out and saw Allison looking for me.

“Where’d you go?”

“Just the restroom.”

“You okay?” She ask, a bit worried on her tone.

I sigh, “yeah... yeah. Anything good?” I asked to lighten the situation.

She smile accepting my assurance, “well they have good cocktails, and food... and ohh! You have to meet Erica’s cousin. He’s nice and cute —“

Allison starts to dragged me back to the group, passing through the crowd.

We saw Erica first, “Finally, I thought we lost you again!” She announce the moment she took notice on us, stressing her look on me.

The moment we got closer to group, I felt a strange feeling on my stomach. A guy standing in front Erica, someone not from our the group, felt awfully familiar to me without even looking at his face.

“Jordan, this is Lydia. Lydia, this is my cousin — Jordan.” Erica introduced.

Either the world made a slow motion thing or my head is still clouded with alcohol, cause that what happened the moment Erica’s cousin faced me.

I was faced with a ghost of my past.

“Lydia?” Jordan speak first. “I ah... it’s —“ he was stopped a moment when Erica spoke.

“You know each other?” She asked, not being clear who she was asking, if it’s me or Jordan.

Jordan ignored Erica’s question and turns to me again, “it’s been long, how are you?”

He was looking at me with that same caring eyes from the past.

I can’t take that.

I finally look away from him, containing a tear that’s begging to be let out. I swallow a lump on my throat that I didn’t even know was there earlier, “I — sorry, excuse me.” I stuttered.

My brain and mouth didn’t agree on what to say. I walk pass them without uttering another world, ignoring Allison’s call and the group’s stare.

_Jordan_... a ghost of my past. 

One of the few people who treated me right, but... life always has a twisted joke reserved for me.

I think I drank too much again, I’m feeling dizzy.

After walking out of my friends, I found the bar and immediately asked for drinks — Allison’s right, they do have nice drinks.

“Hey cloud pirate.” _Stiles_. Out of all people to appear in front of me in this kind of situation, _why_ _him?_

“Cloud pirate?” I asked, finally processing what he said.

“Yep. Cloud pirate —“ he answered, pointing on the bandaid in my forehead.

I wave him off, and swing another drink. “Do you need anything from me?”

“What? Can’t I keep you company?” He chuckled, taking my drink and dunking it empty, then leaning his back on the bar.

“No.” I took a glance at him but went back to on getting myself another drink, “but I prefer to be alone right now.” 

“Then I’m staying.”

“Suite yourself.” I told him, holding up another shot of drink. I was about to drink it when Stiles snatch it away.

“You’re drinking too much.” He turned to me, sounding concerned.

“Well, that’s the use of free drinks.” I snatch back the drink and gulp it fast before he can take it again.

“Is this because of Jordan?” I paused hearing Jordan’s name, taking another quick glance on Stiles.

“And so you’ve heard. What else did you hear?” I said, not directly answering his question.

“Nothing. Just — you two have history, he didn’t elaborate even though Erica’s pestering him.”

“Still the same old Jordan. Thank god for that...” I took one last drink and step away from the bar.

I suddenly felt a great need to go for a walk, so did. I walk out of the house not really have anything in mind, just walking aimlessly. 

I felt Stiles tails behind me, he followed me not asking anymore question — much less made a sound.

My drunkness catching up on me, making me walk wobbly and unsteady. Every time I’m about to fall, Stiles would catch up on me and steady me before stepping away and let me walk on my own again. At least he lets me do what I need.

It took almost 10 mins of walking before I finally stop, seeing a park/playground upfront. I found a monkey-bar and started to climb on top of it to sit, Stiles helping me behind.

After settling me, he sat next to me looking at the sky.

“Look.” He said, pointing at the sky, “It’s rare nowadays to see this kind of night sky full of star from the city.”

He was looking at the sky like a kid would, so much wonder in his eyes. His eyes...

I don’t know how or why, but I somehow I always get lost in his eyes without him or me even knowing it.

“Do you like stars?” He asked, finally cutting the silence.

I swallow another lump on my throat and cough a little, “Sometimes I do. Most of the times, I don’t.”

He laugh, “What does that even mean?” Taking his stare off the sky and look at me.

I cut off our gaze from each other and look at the sky, “Stars are just dust and gas on the outer-space.”

“You’re weird.” He said, not in a bad way.

“And you? Do you like the stars?” When I look back at him, he’s once again looking at the sky.

“I do.” He paused for a second, “I hate darkness, and even though they only shine a little, if it’s as many as this —“ he made another paused gesturing at the sky full of stars, “darkness is not as bad as I think.” He finishes and smiles contentedly.

It’s moment like this that I wish time would stop, but then I remembered that the world is never good to me so I should stop this wishful thinking before it go somewhere deep.

“Can I ask you something?” He turned to me fully, curiosity hanging in his tone, but full of energy

I didn’t like the feeling in his voice so I said, “No.”

“Whatever, I’m gonna ask anyway.” He ignored my dissing and continue, “How did Jordan become a history?”

_Again_, _with_ _Jordan_ _topic_, I sighed, annoyed. “Why do I have to tell you?”

“You don’t. I’m just curious and took my chances.”

“It’s just another cliché — and it’s complicated.”

“I think I can keep up, come on, tell me.”

“It’s been so long already... and what a small world! Who would have thought Erica and him to be related? Their features are incredibly dissimilar.”

“You’re stalling.” He laughs loudly, making me turn to him fully and locks on his eyes, making me lost in his dazzling eyes, twinkling the same as the stars.

“How do you do that?” I blurted out still staring at his eyes.

“Do what?” He asked, confusion on his expression.

“You’re _dazzling_ me, trying to mesmerize me to tell you my deepest and darkest secrets.” _That..._ was probably the alcohol talking, because I know that I wouldn’t have this confidence to say this words if I’m sober.

“What?” he gave breathy laugh. It was not the mocking kind of laugh, just a laugh of surprised from my confession, “I do what on you?” He paused, smiling, not straying his stare off my eyes, “And how exactly I dazzle and mesmerize you?”

“The way you talk to me.” I started, almost stuttering “... and your _eyes_.” I stopped feeling a heat somewhere and something on my stomach.

“My eyes?” He gave me a amused look, his smile hasn’t falter, “My eyes have been like this since I was born. And as for the way I talk, I don’t think it’s any different on how I talk to others.”

His words and tone were not harsh but I still felt that I’m being told to snap out of it so, “Never mind then. Forget I said anything.” I said, finally being able to look away.

“Oh now you want to take it back? Come on, look at me, let me bedazzled and mesmerize you again.” He was laughing and softly urging me go look at him.

“Stop” There’s nothing really funny, but I was suddenly bursting with laughter.

“Well, at least I made you laugh.” The tone of his voice were so caring, that made me look at him and slowly stop my laugh. He then continues, “I haven’t heard you laugh since this night started... alway just sarcastic grin and smirk. I was starting to think that there’s no soul in this pretty appearance of yours.”

He made a paused licking his lips and smiling, “You look really beautiful when you truly smile.” He added, then look me straight in the eye, “you should do that often.”

_Damned those crazy beautiful eyes._

And just like that, he made me comfortable and made me want to tell him all thing about me, which I don’t do — I don’t think I even share enough to Allison. “Jordan, he — he’s one of my exes... that’s the history.”

“What happened?”

“Don’t you have a lot of question?”

“Ahh, you should meet my dad. He’s a sheriff, he won’t only ask question — he investigates.” He joked.

“Ahhh so you got this from your dad.” I countered giving him a smirk, then suddenly feel comfortable enough to tell him about Jordan, “Jordan’s a good guy, he.... he’s one of the few people who knew to treat me right, just —“ I paused hesitating but continue anyway, “It’s me who’s the problem.”

“How can you be the problem?” 

“I have this habit — of chasing people away. I left Jordan even when he was so good to me — even when he made me feel love all the damn time, I left him without any real reason. Remembering what I’ve done to him... I just really couldn’t face him.” I turn to him and unintentionally gave a sad smile, so I again look away. “This habit is probably the cause of my dad’s many infidelity.” I finished, saying the words in a very low voice, feeling so vulnerable and embarrass.

I can’t help but fiddle with my fingers, remembering all those memories I had with my dad. How we were once a happy and contented family, how my dad would always says he love me more than anything in the world. 

Then I finally realize why my mood is so bad the past couple of days.

Dad send me a letter, inviting me on his wedding — the audacity.

I always told myself that dad presence doesn’t bother me anymore, that — I don’t care about him anymore, I guess I was wrong. He still has a lot of influence on me.

I sigh heavily and look up the night sky, containing a threatening tears — then I felt a hand on top of mine, stopping me from fiddling.

I snap a look at it and turn to Stiles. The threatening tears falling from my eyes... he then held both my hands, caressing it, and drawing circles on top of it. Making me feel calm and relax — safe and warm.

“Why do beautiful girls always have asshole fathers?” He joke, making me laugh.

“Beats me.” I replied, still looking at our intertwined hands, chuckling — that until he suddenly place his hand on my face wiping the stray tears, then our eyes meeting.

I just realized that we were now so close to each other, that if one of us lean a bit more, we could already be kissing. I slap myself internally then look away, “We should go back now.” I said, putting space between us and then started to get down.

Stiles was still the first one to get down and when he notice my struggle he started to help me climb down.

On my last step to get down, I slip and almost fall down, but Stiles was quick to act and held me safely, keeping a tight embrace.

We were facing each other and we’re much more closer now than before, and again, if one of us just lean a little bit more we would — I stop the thought before I do something I might regret.

“Are you going to chase me away too?” He blurted out, looking at me in all seriousness but with softness still.

I felt like I know what he was asking about but I choose to ignored it and act dumbly “what?” I gave it a laugh to be more convincing, “are you drunk?” I jokingly asked and is still chuckling.

I’m not sure if I’m just imagining things or if he was really looking at me sadly and hurt, but I know something different came from my reaction to his question. He place me down carefully, then steps back. He made sure first that I’ve got my balance before walking away to get back to the party.

The lost of contact felt painful and I’m not liking the distance between us, not just literally but emotionally.

“St — Stiles.” I called. I was sure he won’t look back but he did and relief overwhelm me. 

He was waiting for me to say what I need to say and still standing in distance. “I... “ I started, thinking of what to say. “help me walk? I think I hurt my foot again.”

He smiled, almost about to laugh but contain himself and finally walk towards me. He didn’t pry or ask anymore question, he stops a few steps from me and offered his hand, waiting for me to take it.

I breath out and slowly reach for his hand and when our skin touches for the nth time this night, a sudden feeling of electricity struck me which made me snap a look on his face.

He chuckled, understanding what happened without even hearing about it. He then held my hand tightly and softly pull me closer, leading me to walk.

“Oh my god! Finally!” Allison shouts, upon seeing us walking back to the house. “Where have you gone?” She asked, then noticing may hand on Stiles arm, giving a _smirk_ that made me let go of Stiles. “Never mind that then, come on. We’re leaving this party.”

“What?” I asked, following behind Allison that’s walking towards the car. I look back to Stiles for a second who’s walking towards the cars too.

I felt sudden coldness from the distance again, and suddenly wish that the time stops for a moment or at least slow down. I don’t want it to be over yet and not —

“Jordan’s party great but it’s boring for the likes of us.” Allison said cutting my reverie, and when I thought she was going to Kira’s car, she stops on Isaac’s

“Some bird told me that there’s a party over _the_ _forest_. We’re going there.” Isaac announce, putting his head out of his car window. “Get your butt in here Stilinski!” He called for Stiles making me snap a look at him as he run inside Isaac’s car.

Allison and I followed but before we got inside she stops me handing me a piece of paper, “Jordan wants you to have it.” I look at the scribbled numbers on the paper and felt really surprised, “he said, call whenever you’re really.” She added then got inside the car first.

I sigh, putting the piece of paper in the small pocket of my dress and following inside the car.

Almost 30 minutes on the ride, I started to feel curious on where the hell we are going.

After a few turns, I realize that we’re off the main road and the area seems to be really secluded, only few houses can be seen.

“Isaac, when you said ‘the forest’, you mean a bar or a club named the forest right?”

“Ohh, I forgot that I haven’t brought you there before.” Allison intervene, letting Isaac focus on driving.

“Well?” I said looking questionably at Allison and asking for explanation about this forest place.

“Don’t worry you’ll like it there.” She gave me a playful smile, not willing to give more information about the place.

“O — kay.” I gave up, thinking that the place won’t be bad because they seems so excited to be there.

“Speaking of places, where’d you two gone earlier?” Allison asked suddenly, turning back again from her sit, looking back and fort on Stiles and I.

I was praying that Allison won’t bring this up but I should have know her better. She was giving us ‘the look’ that is making me uncomfortable.

I look out the window again, trying to ignore Allison’s question but Isaac just have to say something making me more shy and embarrass.

“Stilinski, my man!”

“Shut it Lahey!” Stiles call him off but was only rewarded with chuckles, and Allison join in.

“Hey Lydia, don’t fall for Stilinski’s pretty facade, he’ll break your heart.” Isaac joke, making me turned to Stiles who’s slightly blushing from embarrassment. _It_ _was_ _cute_.

“I said shut it Lahey!” Stiles warned again.

“Well I think you two look cute together.” Allison counter, making me now the embarrass one.

“Allison!” I warned, glaring at her which she just laugh at.

The teasing competition continued making both Stiles and I get red as a tomato.

They only stops when we’ve reach our destination.

“Ahh I missed this place!” Allison said upon getting out of the car then going to Isaacs side.

I look around and realize that the place was literally a forest. 

_Is_ _this going to be the part where I’ll be taken as a human sacrifice? _

I swallowed hard on the thought, literally fearing for my life.

“Come on! Lets hurry!” Allison called, chuckling and startling me from my thoughts.

I still followed them even with my irrelevant fears, _they’re_ _my_ _friends_ _so.._.

Not even 10 steps from our walk, I almost trip on a flat surface but Stiles held me, helping me get my balance.

I never thought that I’ll be hiking in heels in the middle of the night, if I knew, I’ll at least ditch my shoes at the car.

The path that we were walking was a bit dark and the only light we have are the flash light from our cellphones.

Stiles walk close to me, keeping me from falling down on my face. Few minutes later, I’m clinging on Stiles like a scared kid.

I shrike again for tripping and almost falling flat face, getting couple laughs from Stiles.

“I’m glad I’m amusing you.” I said, starting to get annoyed at the current situation.

“Sorry.” He said, a laugh still hanging from him but is helping me get steady.

“So, have you been in this forest?” I asked, trying to distract myself from annoyance.

“Couple of times, yeah. Allison’s not lying when she said you’ll like it here. Once we get there you’ll understand why we love it.”

“Maybe, but I’m not really liking this walking — woah!” And I fall down on my butt.

“You okay?” His laughs were gone and was change to caring tone, as he lean down to help me up.

“Yep.” I answered, getting back on my feet and straightening my dress. “Definitely not liking the walking part.” 

“It’ll be worth it.” He gave me a smile then place a hand on my back, making sure I won’t fall on my ass again.

The gesture made my heart flutters. _This is bad... really bad._

The walk lasted for good 15 minutes and once we’re there I was completely stunned.

Stiles were right — the walk was totally worth it.

The place looks amazing. It looks like a place came out straight from a very good detailed novel book.

I don’t even know how I can explain it.

It was a tree house, but not the typical tree house. The house look more like an abandoned mansion but not in a bad way, in a very good way actually. Then, inside was this very, _very_ huge tree in the middle that go up beyond the top of the house. There were no ceiling so you can see the beautiful sky and the leaves of this beautiful tree.

There were also tons of lights, different kinds of lights, candles, lanterns, bulbs — the house were surrounded by it, like the stars went down from the sky.

“Wow.” Was the only word I could manage to say. I was still mesmerize with the place that I couldn’t look away or move from where I was standing.

“I know right?” Allison said, standing on my side, all smiles and proud of the place. “Come on! You should meet Danny!” She added, making me stray my stare and followed a look at her as she skips inside.

“Told you, it’s worth it.” _Stiles_, giving me amused smiles and the same look Allison gave.

I almost forgotten that I was still holding his arm when he suddenly removes it and held it in between his fingers.

I just stare at the gesture and feel the warmness of his hand, I look back on his face, feeling him intertwining our fingers together like a perfect puzzle piece.

He gave a comforting and warm smile then tugs me inside the tree house.

Once inside, I found Allison and the others, talking to this guy who’s by the way is shirtless and has a lot of, I don’t know — paint in his body and face, kinda resembles tattoo but doesn’t really look real so... and he is wearing a wolf thing in his head. “Welcome back, my forest people! We’ve missed you!” He said, greeting everyone and placing flower crown to us girls.

It was surprising but I giggled on the gesture, already enjoying this.

Allison suddenly hugs the guy and showered him with face kisses, “I’ve missed you so much Danny! It’s been long since the last forest party, where have you been!”

“It’s nice to see you too Ally.” Danny greeted and laughs at her, but still keeping a close embrace.

Isaac then intervene with the two, softly pulling Allison from Danny. “Alright, you can let go of Danny now — Allison!” Jealousy was pretty evident from his voice.

The scene almost made me laugh but I manage to contain myself.

Danny took notice of me and ask, “You don’t look familiar to me.” It sounded more like a question that a statement so I introduced myself.

“Lydia, I’m Allisons friend.”

“Danny, the alpha of the forest.” He introduced himself offering a hand to shake. “So this is your first time here?” He asked after letting go of my hand.

I nodded to answer and gave him smiles.

“Well we have to introduced you to everyone!” 

“I don’t think —“ I was about say that it’s not necessary but Danny suddenly pull me and push me in front for everyone to see. 

“Everyone! May I please have everyone’s attention!” Danny called making everyone snap a look at us. 

I can feel my cheeks burning by embarrassment. I look back and see my friends all smiles and commenting that it’s alright and that’s how Danny is to new people.

“Just enjoy it.” Allison commented. So I breathe out and loosen up, then felt a bit empty realizing my hand has lost contact with Stiles.

I look back again and found Stiles giving comforting smiles. My uneasiness melted by his smile and the distance doesn’t feel bad anymore.

“This beautiful lady here — “ Danny started, cutting my reverie “Lydia, has blessed us with her presence, so how about we show her what the forest really is.”

Everyone started clapped and started to howl like wolves which surprise me so much, but they look like they are having so much fun that I can’t help but smile. I look back again on my friend and they were doing the same thing.

_Ahhh so this is why they love the forest... not only because of the beautiful place but because of the people — the pack._

“Shall we?” Danny offered his hands to take.

“Sure, I guess —“ I took his hand with a bit of uncertain feeling, but with also a bit excited on whats next.

“Danny, be easy on her.” Allison reminded Danny which he only smiled on.

Danny then lead me to the center — at the huge tree and then made me do _chants_ and some kind of a _ritual_ dance.

It was embarrassing and it took me a lot of nerves to do it, but it was fun none the less.

Danny also introduced me to other people of the forest that thought me stuff, like making flower crowns and other things.

They were telling me stories about when the forest started and the fun included.

They thought me more songs and chants and dances.

I was laughing the whole time and enjoying.

For a moment I forgot reality, for a moment I forgot all my trouble. I hope it’s always as easy as this.

After all the wildness of the forest alpha, I found myself looking for Stiles.

I spotted him leaning on the walls near the tree, drinking beer and having conversation with Derek and Scott.

When he notice me walking towards them, he gave me a wave and amused smiles.

Derek and Scott suddenly left when I got to them. “Hey.” I said.

“Hey.” He mimic, handing me a bottle of beer that I gratefully accepted, “how’s being the new member of the forest?” He asked as he fix the flower crown I have on my head.

“He made me do a lot of things that I won’t do sober and it took me a lot of nerve to chant and dance with Danny but it was fun.” I answered laughing, remembering the earlier happenings. 

“I’m glad you’re now having fun.” He said, all smiles and I can feel that he’s genuinely glad for me.

The light reflecting on his eyes got me caught up and I can’t help stare. We were exchanging chuckles like we’re having conversations with our eyes.

It was magical.

“Here.” I said, remembering the flower bracelet I made earlier with the people Danny introduced me to.

He smiled, surprised and grateful with what I gave him. “Aren’t you a fast learner? When they taught me how to do this, it took me the whole night.” He was laughing at the memory and then tried put the bracelet on himself but fail so I grab it back and carefully put it on him.

“There.” I said when I finished, “flower suites you.” I added, smiling, and snapping a look at him.

“What?” I asked when a chuckle suddenly left him.

“Nothing, just... you’ve been smiling and laughing genuinely ever since we got here. It’s so nice seeing you like that.”

There’s something different about the look he was giving me, but the warmness is still there. Something like, adore, or awed? Something like _love_. 

He then crouch down and pick up little wild flowers and made a flower bracelet. Once finish he got up, took my hand and put it on me.

“There, we match.” He said, still holding my hand and giving me proud smiles.

When he snap a look at me, I saw a reflection of me in his eyes, giving him an ear to ear kind of smiles.

I feel so relax, comfortable, happy — so light.

The sound of the music around us were suddenly tuned out from me, but I’m not even bothered.

Stiles lift up my hand he was holding up his lips and kiss it making me smile more that I already am, if that’s even possible.

That bothering feeling on my stomach again came back, but it didn’t came me to in a bad way, I’m actually kinda liking it.

He intertwined our hands now and without really thinking I am slowly leaning forward to him —

“Stiles — !” All at once everything that was tuned out of my head came back in a snap when I heard a person calling for Stiles name.

Stiles already snap a look where the voice is coming from, and with the expression he was showing, I couldn’t help but look as well.

The voice came from this blond girl standing only a few feet from us, looking only at Stiles, then gave a sad and wistful smile.

“Heather —“ Stiles whispered but it sounded so loud to me that it’s that only thing that I heard.

My palms sweats from this sudden confused feeling I’m feeling, and the feeling I had on my stomach suddenly felt vomiting.

When Heather walk closer to him, I let go of his hands and step away a little. He didn’t even notice it or made a reaction, he was just looking at Heather like she’s the only person in the room.

When Heather was only a foot away, she pulled Stiles in an embrace that made me so stunned. I wanted to look away but couldn’t — that until Heather lean back slightly then _kissed_ Stiles fully on the mouth.

I felt so disgusted by it that I finally manage to look away.

_What an actual fuck! Is this some kind of a joke? I was so sure that there this sort of special connection going on between us? What the hell!_

I couldn’t stay there, so I did what I’m good at... run away from that place.

I heard questions and worries from Allison and the others seeing me run out of the treehouse, but I didn’t have the strength to answer or look back. I just continue to walk away from that place and away from everyone.

I kept and kept on walking, not really minding where I was going or where I have turned.

The sound of the music from the party have been gone from my hearing range a couple minutes ago.

I was still walking mindlessly when suddenly, I heard thumps and click not far away from me.

I look back at me and saw something like a light, but I’m not entirely sure. Then, I realize that I’m in the middle of a damn forest at night, without even a light on to help me see clearly.

Fear suddenly envelope me and irrational thoughts started to creep on my head.

“Is anyone there?” I asked to no one in particular when I heard another clicking sound.

When no one answered and the thumps and clicking sound I’m hearing seems to be near, my irrational fears shouted to me to run, and so I did.

I ran and ran in this dark damn forest till I trip on to something making me fall flat on my face.

_Fucking bad sense of balance._

I tried to get up but I felt some sort of pain in my foot. _Great, I finally sprained my ankle bad._

“Who’s there!” I shouted to no one when I heard a noise.

I was so scared that I considered playing dead, thinking that no matter what that thing is, will leave me alone if it saw I’m not alive. It was stupid but it was the only idea I had.

The noises, started to get clear seconds after second, then I realized that someone was calling to me.

“I’m here.” I shouted, letting that someone or something know where I was, which is probably not a really good idea.

“Lydia?!” The voice was much clearer now and I’m slowly realizing who owns the voice.

“Shit! Lydia! Are you alright!?” _Stiles_, he immediately run to me when he saw me on the ground wincing in pain.

“What are you doing here?” I ask out of anger, not appreciating his help.

“What am I —“ he paused, looking at me unbelievably, annoyed at my question. “Are you out of your mind!” He started, not answering my question and focusing on scolding me first. “Don’t you see that we’re in the middle of a real forest! And it’s still dark for fuck sakes! How could you just take off like that, Lydia? You could die here without anyone knowing!”

He stops, hurt and sadness appeared on his face at the mention of death.

I suddenly felt guilty for running off without clearly thinking, then the pain of my foot cut me off from thinking, wincing in pain.

“You sprained your ankle?” He asked, already reaching for my foot to examine and searching for other injuries.

“I’m fine just —“ I tried to assured him, when he slightly move my foot, making me feel the radiating pain. “Ouch! Stop doing that!” I slap his hand away.

“How are you so clumsy? Can’t you walk without falling?” He reprimand, looking at me all angry and piss off but still with worries.

“Sorry for having a very uncoordinated feet.” I said under my breathe getting annoyed at the situation, frowning.

He sighs, feeling defeated, then reaching on my foot again and starting to massage it.

He ignored my cry of pain and continue to massage my foot, slowly easing the pain I felt earlier.

His massage worked like magic and I can feel that I’ll be able to stand and walk on my feet now.

“Better?” He asked, still sighing in worries.

“Yeah... thanks.”

His hands were warm on my skin and I can really feel the comfort he’s trying to pass on me through his finger thats is still softly massaging me.

Few minutes later, I gathered the energy to stand, “Let me help you.” He said, not waiting for my reply, already placing his hand on my waist, supporting me carefully.

I stood quiet, looking at him, searching his face for things other than worries, pain, hurt, and blame on himself for what happened.

He help me walk, not saying anything, both of us were afraid to break the silence that is keeping us from distancing on each other.

I snap a look on his face again, searching for his eyes. The whiskey colored eyes that I’m getting to love, but all I see is darkness.

“I think I can walk on my own now.” I said, taking his hands off my waist and putting a distance between us. Remembering as well that kiss she shared with _Heather_.

“How well do you know this place?” I asked, not even turning to look at him and just continued walking.

“Well enough to go back to the tree house.”

I breathe out heavily, focusing on walking and not on the growing pain starting again.

I didn’t say anything else after his answer, just slowly walking aimlessly, trying to clear my head — trying to calm myself.

After few minutes I can hear Stiles grunts and annoyance. “Where are you going?” He started, pacing fast to walk in front of me. “Were you not listening? I said —“

“I know what you said! I’m not deaf okay.” I snapped, stopping and looking at him pointedly, “I just... I need to walk, to calm my head.” I paused, to breathe out and place my stare on the ground, mot wanting fo look at him anymore. “You said you know the forest well enough to go back and I know there’s nothing I can say stop you from following me so... let me have my walk.”

I finished then snapping a quick look at him and then walking pass him.

He let me do as I want for the next 10 minutes, but after a few slips and almost falling off my face, which he tried to help and steady me but I only shrug him off and keep the distance between us. He made an annoyed noise and started to call me.

“Lydia...” He called for the nth time but I still ignored.

“Lydia please look at me for a second.” He tried again walking the same pace as me, trying to reach my arms, “Lyd —“

“Can you please stop!” I stop abruptly, almost feeling his touch on my skin and shouting at him in frustration. “I can’t — I don’t want to talk.”

I started to walk again, bumping on his shoulder as I walk pass him.

“But — can you at least slow down!” Frustrated at the situation as well, he was not able to contained himself anymore and grab my wrist to stop me.

“Lydia.” He started with much softness and plead in his voice, “Look at me for a moment and talk to me.” If I didn’t know better, I would think that he is about to cry with that voice.

He was drawing circlers with his thumb on my wrist, easing me to look at him.

“I said, I don’t want to talk.” I breathe out looking at the hand holding mine.

“We need to talk.” He said, gone with the softness and now in command and conviction .

“Talk about what Stiles? There’s nothing really to talk about!” I was finally looking at him, trying to contain the hurt and and sadness I’m feeling but failed, when I felt a stray tears falling my cheeks.

I wipe the tears off my face with my free hand and started to chuckle like crazy.

_What the hell is happening to me? Am I really flustered and crying on a man who only I known for a night?_

But it then, it doesn’t feel like that. I have this strong sense if familiarity on him, like I known him somewhere, maybe in my past life or some kind of parallel universe — it’s ridiculous really.

I tried to stops the tears but it keeps on falling and I’m starting to hate this now — that, until Stiles remove my hands away from my face and wipe the tears off himself.

He lift up my face and search for my eyes. He lock our eyes together before starting to caress my face, wiping the tears that is still falling.

I didn’t even notice that he already let go of my wrist, I just felt both his hand on my face.

He was shushing me, not in a harsh way, it felt more like a lullaby.

He inches his face closer to mine and the thought of kissing him creep on my mind, and as he move closer, I had to close my eyes and feel him.

He didn’t kiss me — just rested his forehead to mine, whispering comforting words.

My hand move on it’s own and snake around his neck wanting to be much closer than this.

I started to lean up, almost closing the gap between our face, then place my other hand on his lips, eyes still close. I was feeling the softness of his lips at the tip of my fingers, his warm breath that passing on my fingertips. The feeling of wanting to kiss him grows much stronger.

Till I pull him hard on me, our lips crushing together, he returned the move and kiss me back. My hand that was previously on his lips are now on his back not letting him put any kind of distance between us.

I continue kissing him, nibbling on his lower lip, asking for an entrance which he gave. Our kisses were soft and yet bruising, it’s rush yet slow in a way.

I can feel his hand moving on my neck and the other on my waist.

“Lydia... “ he tried to say, but came out like a moan in between kisses, “_Lyds_, I don’t think —“ he finally was able to say placing distance between our lips, foreheads leaning on each other again.

“Please —“ I said like I’m choking on my own words. I held on him much tighter and continue, “Please... I need this.”

He let me kiss him again, this time he didn’t wait for me to nibble on his lips to ask for an entrance. He opened his mouth, tongue searching for mine, till it met.

Both our hands were holding to each other much tighter, like if one of us loosen up the other will stray away.

The kiss were wet and sweet, still bruising but I didn’t mind. _Like I said, I need it._

I didn’t entirely know why, I just — I need him, _I_ _need_ _him_ _close_ _to_ _me_, I need to feel him, I need to know that what I felt earlier was real and not just some kind of imagination. That this spark I felt on him is entirely different from the once I felt before, if I even felt it before.

He gives few more pecks till he softly moves his lips away, eyes close, pressing our foreheads together.

I wince at the lost of contact.

“We should — “ he swallowed a breathe before continuing, “we should stop now before I do something drastic.” He finish placig his hand on my face that was previously on my neck, and caress it softly.

I understand him and nodded on our forehead that were press together. I peck another kiss and sighs, then place a small distance between us.

His hands were still curled on my waist, not wanting to lose contact.

We were quiet for a moment, looking at each others face, searching for regret in what we’ve done, but found nothing — just bliss.

“I still mean it.” He started, breaking the silence. I look at him in question already forgotten our previous conversations. “We need to talk.” He said softly, moving his thumb on my cheeks drawing circles on it.

I lean in his touch and close my eyes for a second to feel him, then sighs hard and look him in the eye. “Fine. What do you want to talk about.” I said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

“I want you to know...” he paused, finding the right words to say, “I need you to know that what you saw earlier, it was nothing. That was just me in shock, seeing Heather again in a long time.” He made another paused, probably thinking of what happened earlier, but then he move his hand holding my face to my waist, and embrace me lovingly, “She’s my first love you know — “ he stops, like what he said was wrong.

“or at least, that’s what I thought.” I can see a hint of pain and sadness in his eyes. “I never thought she knew the forest and I never thought she would do that... but, I didn’t felt anything from it, just surprised, but it’s really nothing — me and Heather are nothing.” He finished.

He was looking at me with so much sincerity, I know he was waiting for me to say something, anything, but I got lost in his eyes that I have to close my eyes for me think of a response.

I was still holding my eyes close, afraid that he’ll think of this as some kind of rejection so I held onto his neck and pull him down on me, leaning our foreheads again, nose touching, our breathes mixing.

I let out a small huff and ask, “Why do you need me to know that?”

“Because...” I felt him closing his eyes too, hands moving back to my neck. “I know this is not just me, and I’m not just imagining things — And I know we’ve literally only met and known each other tonight, but I really feel like, like I’ve known you for so long. And I can deeply feel that we have this kind of connection, something unspoken, and —“

I chuckled at his words, hearing him say out loud the same thoughts I had earlier, I just couldn’t help but smile. My chuckles made him pause, both our eyes opening with smiles.

“I’m mumbling don’t I?” He asked, and instead of telling him that I had the same thoughts earlier, I just nodded. _We can just talk about those some other time, _Itell myself, promising another for us.

“I just... I don’t want to scar what we’re starting to have, if there is one — but I want to have one, I just hope you like it too.” He finish, looking down on my lips, closing his eyes again.

Just now, I made a habit of feeling him first before saying anything even though I know his aching for my words.

Everything’s new to me, yet feels so familiar. I need to really feel his presence, his soul, his feelings, his emotions first before I can put to words what I’m feeling.

I finally was able to let go of him, now needing to see his eyes.

“You know, just this one night, I felt so many emotions I never even felt before.” I started, I tried to search something in his eye, but I was not sure yet what I was looking for so I continue, “it’s frustrating... not having control over this new emotions. You see, I’m so use to always knowing what not and what to do. My father made sure I’ll be the perfect daughter she wants, so he train me to always use my head not my emotions. I started to rebel on him when dad and mom started talking about divorce and me finding out about my dad’s many dishonesty.” I paused, swallowing a huge lump on my throat that I never knew was there, then gripping Stiles arms tightly, afraid that I might break. 

“I always thought that I was out or my father’s grasp and control when my mother won my custody after their divorce,but I was wrong. His years of teaching me how to control my emotions — I was still actually doing it without even knowing.

“I hate feeling at lost Stiles. And love... that’s what it do to me. I don’t think —“

_Ahh_ _there_, I thought when I found the sadness, and hurt reflecting in his eyes which I figured what I was searching earlier, but I also found _love_ and acceptance. 

He pulled me closer, if that is even possible on how we are standing now. 

He’s trying to make me feel that it’s okay to be lost, it’s okay not to know what to do.

I’ve never met someone so considerate of me, someone who’ll accept everything about me. Someone who’s still willing to take a chance on a lost cost like me.

So I continue, “But with the way you hold me — it’s warm, safe, and comfort... you make me feel that’s it okay to be lost and frustrated at times.“ he’s now curling his hands on mine, intertwining our fingers that perfectly fit together, I sigh in his touch that felt so intimate before continuing, “that you’ll hold my hand through the confusion till we figure it out.” I close my eyes and lean up to him, slowly closing the distance between us.“I think I like — love that.”

It didn’t took a second till our lips sere crushing again each other. The kiss felt so intimate unlike the ones before, and this kiss felt like it seals whatever it is that we have now.

The kiss only lasted for a minute but it felt like eternity is behind it.

We were both smiling like idiots.

I step back a little to get a full view of his face but stepped on something that made me lose balance. 

“You’re such a clumsy miracle.” He said, holding my waist, supporting my balance.

“You love it.” I countered, laughing.

“I think I do.”

He inches his face on mine again, and as much as I like to keep making out with him, I realize we should go back to our friends. Allison might be freaking out already, and I don’t want to face her wrath.

“We should go back now.” I announce, making him lean back, rising his brow on me, like he forgot the tree house and our friends that were at the party and might be sick worried at us. “We’ve been gone for long, Allison might be worried sick now. I don’t want her being angry at me.”

“We’re okay.” He said, like what I said was nothing. 

“What does that even mean?” I look at him questionably and not fairly convince.

He chuckles a little before answering“It means that when I found you, I texted Allison and Isaac that I’m with you and there’s nothing to worried about.”

“How — there’s a signal in here?” I exclaim, not believing that there’s a chance, mobile phones work in the middle of a forest.

“Yeah, Danny has a connection tower near the treehouse.” He then showed me his phone with full bars of signal.

“Wow.” Is all that I can come up with, it scares me a bit to think who Danny really is. Having a connection tower and hearing that he actually own the forest (someone mentions it earlier to me.) is not normal.

“I know.” Stiles agreed and chuckles again, then nudging his nose on mine, “So where were we?” He whispered.

“Control your hormones bad boy.” I commented before our lips touches, holding tight on his shirt on his chest and closing my eyes, not really stopping him.

“Bad boy?” He took notice of my comment and laughs, then stealing a peck on my lips and stepping back. Our hands were still intertwined not wanting to lost all contact.

I was able to finally breath evenly, being so close to him made me hold my breath every now and then.

Stiles kiss my hand he was holding that made me hold my breath again and gave me that dazzling smile. _I_ _could_ _get_ _use_ _to_ _this_, I told myself.

He then lead the way, tugging me forward and keeping close distance, not trusting my sense of balance.

It took few minutes before I gain my tongue back to speak. “Are we going back now?”

He didn’t answer immediately, he just shakes his head no, and stops his pace for a moment.

“I want to show you something.” He said, curiosity bugging me which he took notice.

“It’s nearing sunrise.” He added, making me realize that darkness of the night is starting to just deem and not far away where we are standing, there was a clearing.

He pulls me softly, walking towards the clearing.

The view that welcomed us were amazing. The reflection of the sun light was starting to get stronger but you can’t see the sun from the sky yet. 

A full view of the forest was in front of us. 

It was mesmerizing, the same feeling I felt when I first saw the tree house, might even be greater.

“How’d —“ I started but didn’t finish when Stiles embrace me from behind looking at the view in front of us.

“Scott and I found this place when we first came to the treehouse.” He started, looking so proud of himself that he was able to surprised me. “We got such shit faced drunk then, that we ended up here without even knowing how, but the place was such a beauty to just pass by and not be able to visit again, so I put all my will to remember the way back here.” He finish, the proudness still hanging.

My heart melts when he kiss the crown of my head and as we waited for the sun to rise.

And when the sun rise, it was so magical.

There’s no word that I can come up to describe what I’m seeing and feeling.

I felt a tugging feeling of wanting to see Stiles face, so I untangle his hands off my waist and turn to look at him.

“What?” He asked, a bit concerned.

“Nothing, just... I want to see your face.” I said with an adored smile. Placing both my hands on his face caressing it, as his hand snake back to my waist.

Just as expected, Stiles is so beautiful being shed with sunrise.

His beautiful eyes that I keep being drawn and drown to — I don’t hate being lost in it.

I close my eyes, feeling his presence and pulling him close to my lips.

“Aww my head.” Allison complaining, leaning her on the car window.

When we got back to the treehouse, everyone was still there, sleeping just about everywhere.

We let them sleep for few minute as Stiles try to find something for us to drink — something that is not alcohol.

I was surprised when he came back not only with drinks but snacks. He said that people falling asleep on the treehouse is something that casually happened, so Danny stores drinks and food in the kitchen that I didn’t even know exist.

After easing our thirst and filling our stomach with food, everyone started to wake. Most were complaining with hungover and there are some who just want the comfort of there bed because falling asleep on the ground made there back hurt.

“And you’re the one who told me to not get wasted.” I tease and snickered.

“Stop reminding me! It’s been long since I came to the forest. I missed it.” She huff in irritation, then look back at our sit.

On going home, Isaac insisted on sending Allison and I home since it’s on way to his place, that includes Stiles riding with us since he live near Isaac. No one argue due to hangovers and tiredness.

Actually, the only person who ride back with Kira is Malia.

Erica stayed with Danny, for who knows what reason is, Danny’s gay so I’m sure nothing sexual.

Boyd and Scott rides with Derek since they live in the same apartment complex.

Everyone was just tired.

Allison looks back and fort at me and Stiles, who’s by the way has his hands slung over my shoulder and I couldn’t keep myself but lean on his chest.

“How in hell did the two of you ended up like that in just a matter of a night?” Allison said, looking at both of us pointedly, squinting her eyes in suspicions, but is still smiling, giving approvals.

Stiles and I just look at each other and chuckled, not giving any information. He then kiss the crown of my hair and look at the window.

“Ahhh, you two make me want to vomit, sooo sweet.” Allison grunts and finally look away, massaging her forehead.

After few more minutes of humming with the cars music and the warm Stiles keeps enveloping me, the car stops in front of my house that Allison insisted to just crash-in because my pillows were much softer than hers.

Stiles lets go, sighing on the lost of contact, and letting me out of the car as he went down as well to bid goodbye.

Once Allison said her goodbye and kiss on Isaac, she didin’t wait for me anymore to get inside the house.

I just followed her with stare and waited for Stiles to be near.

“I’ll see you again right?” He asked with hopeful eyes, like being away for a day will be such pain.

He held both my hands, stealing pecks.

“You won’t get rid of me now.” I confessed, making him laugh.

“I don’t plan to.” Ahh that smile and eyes... our trail of thoughts were cut when Isaac started to complain on Stiles.

“Stilinski! Get your butt in here! I wanna go home!” Isaac complained, putting his head out his car window.

Stiles just snap a look at him and shakes his head disappointedly, then looking back at me.

He looked at me with the most caring and loving eyes, making me hold my breath.

He caressed my face and peck a kiss on my noise, then lips, and lastly my forehead. After that I was able to breathe again, as he untangled himself away from me and going towards Isaac’s car.

I wave my hand, saying ‘see you soon’ and not a goodbye.

_It’ll never be a goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this, you’re either patient for finishing the story first, or, very impatient — skipping to the end notes (that’s not nice 😔)
> 
> Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. 
> 
> Please do let me know your thought, I’ll love that.
> 
> Kisses - Camille


End file.
